Memoirs Of Bony Lizzie
by DaringDauntless
Summary: This is the story of Bony Lizzie and Arthur Deanne a.k.a The Fiend Himself. Learn how Alice came to be and their lives after. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue P1:Chosen

**This chapter isn't my best. Its a lot of story building. The M rating applies to all the chapters except this one. Hope you enjoy! (If you wish to skip to the actual story go to chapter 4 in retrospect the first three chapters should have been a separate story)**

It was hot that day. I walked to fetch water from the well, which was a daily chore , but today was different. This water was not for drinking or magic, but for bathing. Today was the day that only came once every three years. Today is the day all three covens, the Mouldheel's, the Deane's and us the Malkin's put our differences aside and will come together to raise the Fiend. To keep him at bay we offer all the young women between the ages of fourteen and twenty. She will become his and bear his child and if he is satisfied with the baby he will spare its life. If the baby isn't born a monster he will kill it and the woman who bore the child instantly. Such things have frightened me to this day.

I drew the water and placed each bucket on either side of me. I lay on the grassy hill and looked into the sky. I began to remember my experiences with the choosing. At nine I was curious watching with the others and hiding behind my grandmother's hip. I couldn't see clearly over the mass of people, but i remember his jet black hair. By the time I was twelve I stood with the other girls my age on a platform where we were visible. This was to let everyone know that we would soon be eligible for the selection. That thought filled my mind with terror increased tenfold when Mathilda Deane died giving birth to a hideous monster as a result of that year. The fear had long since faded and was forgotten as I learned more about witchcraft and made myself busy with the daily chores. I knew dwelling on such things was not healthy with that I reached into my pocket and smiled. I had the cake of soap with me and decided I would bathe in the river.

When I reached the river I laid my clothes on the bank and slipped into the water. I began to comb through my long dark hair with my fingers. Slowly I let myself slink under the water where I opened my light emerald eyes. Nestled in the stones was a ring and with my slender arms I grabbed it. I tossed it by my frock and shift and got back to work. I washed myself. My hands skimmed my breasts working their way down to my wide hips. I blushed at the thought of my own body. My shapely yet thin legs, My wide hips and thighs, and My breasts, which were not impressively large but they were not small either. This wasn't right.

After I finished, I felt strange thinking about myself in such a way. I pulled myself onto a rock and sat there letting the sun dry me. I examined the ring and smiled as I tossed it into the river and watching it drift to the sands below. Such possessions were not important to me because any man or anyone could buy you a ring but few will provide you with company. Jumping up onto the ledge I quickly tied up my hair and dressed haphazardly. I sprinted back home hoping no one would see me with my hair soaking wet and barefoot like a Mouldheel.

That night I walked towards the center of the field. The three covens sat around one large bonfire and girls like me stood around and encircled it. The Mouldheel girls which were usually tall and fair stood in their group and giggled with their friends. It was a game to them since they never are chosen. The Deane girls were assorted in looks, but one in personality. They are known to be cold and ruthless and I watch as they stare mockingly at the Malkin girls who all stood in silence and fear. We are usually the ones chosen and for us whom were the dark haired and womanly beauties this day is feared.

They begin chanting the sacred spell. Nothing will happen at first, but soon the chanting will pick up and the fire soars higher and roars with a demonic life. He appears suddenly close to my place in the circle. He has dark hair almost black as the night sky on hallows eve. His eyes dark as bloodstains and lashes thick and dark looking almost drawn on with the finest ink. He walks, heavy heeled and his feet were large leaving boot impressions on the ground as he walked.

He starts five girls down from my left. Glancing at the first and second and pausing slightly longer at the third. He then harasses the girl to my immediate left side. Placing his left hand on her breast he smirks at her. The girl named Nessa tenses at his touch. She is eighteen and has been bypassed for years. Her family so desperately wants her to be chosen despite her feelings towards the matter. He begins to flick open the buttons on her dress and roughly pulls it from her shoulders. Thrusting his large hand into her shift, he roughly squeezes her breast causing her to yelp in pain. Finally he spoke.

" I see everything my dear Nessa" he says in a musing tone. He brings his leg up sharply between her thighs, causing her to fall onto him. He pushes her back firmly and withdraws the cloth stuffed inside her shift. He then moves on to me leaving Nessa crumpled on the ground. I stare into his eyes and he does the same. " Have you no fear?" He asks.

"No." I say in reply. He lays his hand on the right side of my face caressing my cheek. Using his index finger under my chin he softly tilts my head up to meet his. Running his thumb over my lips, then releasing me. He continued to walk farther and farther away.I was relieved. I stood watching him with the other girls. He moved faster than before carelessly glancing at each. He moved closer and closer to my position, causing my head to pound and heart to race. He then took me by the hand and lead me towards the fire. I had been chosen. He handed me an ornate knife with which I cut my arm, letting the blood dribble into the fire now the deed was done and there was no going back.

**Thank you for reading! It gets better don't worry. Warning the next chapter contains smut and adult language. (I am also part of a writing workshop at Uni so I hope my writing will improve as the story continues)  
><strong>


	2. Prologue P2:Claimed

**Hi, Thanks so much for the follows I really appreciate it! WARNING this chapter is smutty! Its also one of my first few " Love Scenes" so I hope you enjoy. **

The room was small and dim. It took minutes for my eyes to adjust only to see a feather bed and a small table with two wooden chairs." Are you afraid of the dark" he said lips against my ear as he folded his strong arms around my waist.

" No" I answer shortly.

" All in good time love". I reddened ashamed and angered with the pet name assigned to me.

"Don't tell me lies to sate me , I'm already taken to your bed" I whispered angrily " You don't love me"

Then hastily I lift the bottle to my lips and watch as the ambler liquid meets my lips. I take a swallow and begin to gag as it burns my throat. He chuckles and takes the bottle downing at least twice what I had drank.

" You don't em charm yourself do ya?" He said lifting my face with fingers curled under my chin. He was trying to polite but I was confused on why all these niceties were unfolding.

" I could ask you the same" I say with lack of anything else to say. I wished I could tell him to get on with this. If I had done so maybe it would be much different.

" Malkins are never patient" he states. "It kills you to wait dont it, Well alright then" He began to undress eyes never leaving mine. I knew it would be a long night. Unable to control myself I feel into his trap grasping his cheek and kissing him. A kiss that was clumsy and inexperienced.

" Like this" he murmured lips centimeters from mine. He began to kiss me tenderly but as the intensity grew it became more rough. Slamming me against the wall the kiss continued becoming more insistent making me weak in the knees. When he finally pulled away, I was surprised my lips hadn't began to bleed. He begins to unlace my shift tantalizingly slow. He then lets it fall from my body the last thing covering my body lays limply on the floor. I stood there dumbly fighting every urge to cover myself.

For what seemed an eternity we stood in silence. His eyes drinking in my body against the dim candle light. It seemed we were waiting for someone to make the next move. He finally did so dropping his trousers leaving him naked as well. He chuckled closing the space between us in seconds.

" Trust your instincts" he said " This is nothing a book can teach you." Keeping that in mind I let myself drop to the floor in front of him. I winced at the shap contact my knees made with the floor, but bruised knees were the least of my concern. I opened wide and took him deep into my mouth. I held it there not knowing what else to do. Then slowly I lifted my head slightly off of him and took him deep in my mouth again, and again. Now I couldn't breathe It was like I forgot how. He grabbed a fistfull of my dark hair and lifted my head off of him then down again. I was relieved he took control and I thought all that work was in vain until he too matched my animalistic groans. He then released my hair and I continued on my own.

" Bony..please..Im" he was interrupted by his own sigh. He then stopped me my eyes widened. Fearful I had done something wrong I looked up into his eyes innocently as possible. He smiled down at me and helped my to my feet just to immediately push me onto the bed. Suddenly he was hot and heavy self weighed on me. Our hands feverishly explored each others bodies until his hands were on my legs. Taking the not-so-subtle hint I moved them apart.

" Wider" he murmured and took it upon himself to make it so. I lie there aroused and exposed we both knew too well what was to follow. " Now, I'm not trying to hurt you but your..."

" I know" I say rather annoyed and impatient cutting him off. " Dont treat me like a child especially now" Slowly he began to enter me and I winced in pain. He disregarded this and broke through my last barrier of innocence. I yelped and looked down. I was met with the sight of red blood, my blood, trickling down my upper thigh. The familiar black began to creep at the corners of my vision field. His increase in pace brought me back to reality and he plunged into me relentlessly. I began to moan and whimper as he nipped at my neck and chest and our screams increased to a crescendo as he came inside me. I lay sprawled out on the bed as he pulled me close. I was so happy in the afterglow of our lovemaking until I observed the mess around us. My nice shift was in shreds on the floor, pristine white sheets were covered in my blood, and he was on top of me not even looking the least bit tired.

" You don't need to spend the night" I say sadly as my eyes close helplessly. Strong arms enclose me in an even stronger embrace.

Before I drifted into sleep I heard him say murmur the darkness " I want to."

**Hope you like so far! There is more to come! So Follow/Rate/Review and all that jazz!**

**-DaringDauntless**


	3. Prologue P3:Choices

**Hi! This chapter is a short one it's mainly to patch up some holes I've left in the plot. This is the end of a the prologue that the first three chapters create. Next chapter will start the real story. **

The next morning my eyes flutter open to see him laying and staring at the ceiling. " Oh good. You're awake" I never sleep Bony and this troubled me all night. Something weighs heavily on my mind and after hours of contemplating I've decided...I'm letting you go." He said quietly.

" What?" I said confused. I sit up in bed and begin to laugh bitterly. " Is this your idea of a joke!"

" This can't be Bony. It isn't good for you" a red hot anger boiled up inside me until finally it spilled over. I stood up whipping the covers off of me.

" Do you have any idea what you are doing! Do you realize the trouble I would be in! You bastard! You..Motherfucker!" My Hand connected with his cheek with a loud stinging slap. " Our contract! Do you even know the consequences I will face even before the magic takes over! My grandmother will... "

" The contract is one that lasts 10 years" I stare at him hard.

" Don't you think I want to get on with my life! Don't think for a moment I love you or need you! Or that I will even wait for you!"

" Don't raise your voice to me" he said obviously angry " you are not smart Bony, what makes you think you have power over me!" The rooms color faded into darkness. The sun streaming from the window was a purple haze.

" I don't care who you are" I said eyes challenging and jaw set.

" Ill teach you to care" his fist connects with my jaw and I fall heavily to the floor.

" Please don't make me love you" I whispered as I began to cry " Please don't make me need you, you know very well I can't turn you away"

" You have no conception of what lies ahead! You are powerful! Our child will be..."

" A monster like you!" I snapped.

" Then what are you Bony?" He sneered. You are no better than I. Sure, you look human enough and have the looks to lure in any man, but in the dead of night who defiles their loved ones graves? Who harvests the thumbs of men, women, and children? Who will be the one they eventually seek out with their pitchforks and torches? That Bony will be of your own doing.

" Please" I say tears streaming down my cheeks.

" Stop pretending to be what you are not! You're a witch! Damn it start acting like one!" He sighed and slung his arm around my waist tracing small circles on my shoulder.

" Don't touch me" I say flatly.

" Oh I will..I will" that phase echoed over and over again. The light was restored to the room and the blackness slowly seeped under the crack of the door. Furiously I tied up my shift and ran outside. While making my way back to the cottage where I resided with Tusk, My Sister, and Grandmother I notice no one was paying me any mind. Usually a girl chosen was flooded with praise, questions, and gifts. I was happy no one seemed to care because all I wanted was to fade back into my own life. I swung open the door and was met with the concerned faces or my somewhat makeshift family.

" Where where you girl?" prodded my grandmother. " Have you no sense! Outside in your shift and in the beginning of November too!" I smiled relieved that this had all been a terrible dream. I never imagined that dreams were so vivid because it was odd for me to have them.

" Nothing Grandmother I wont ever do it again. I dont know what I was thinking" I replied.

" Alright, get dressed now" I nodded making my way for the loft. " Lizzie" She called after me and I turned to face her. " Don't ever do it again" her voice was low the tone she takes when she's angry with me. She then kissed me on the forehead and shooed me upstairs. Only when I was safe and alone on my bed did I notice the thin white scar. My stomach dropped as I stared at my forearm as if it would make it vanish. This was real.

**Thank you so much for reading! As always Rate/Follow/Comment and all that jazz! I already started on the next chapter so that should be coming soon! :D**

**DaringDauntless**


	4. Chapter 1:Midnight Visitor

**Hello! So this begins the story! I hope you like! Warning this chapter contains smut and I think that's everything so enjoy!**

**10 years later...**

I awoke suddenly from a dreamless sleep. My heart pounding as my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. The room was black and the window was cracked open letting the cool pre-autumn breeze in. I was alone but it felt like something was lurking in the darkness. Watching. I reached for the candle on my bedside table but was stopped abruptly when a pair of lips suddenly seized mine. Startled I pulled away and murmured a spell lighting the room. " I was wondering when you would come" I said calmly. " You haven't changed a bit" I say as my blood red lips pull into a smile.

" You are even more beautiful. You are the one for me." He said frantically. Had he waited ten years to say this? "I have been dissatisfied for any other but you after our little tryst so long ago. Now I'm here to make you mine" I smirked at his possibly rehearsed routine. It was hard trying to keep the facade of calmness while deep inside a fire ignited consuming my soul with its passionate fires.

" By all means do so" I said throwing the covers off of me revealing my nearly naked body. He then sat beside me on my bed cupping and fondling my breasts. In the recent past years I have always thought about this night. Sometimes while lying in my bed I would fantasize about it to the point it became unhealthy. I vowed to myself that this time I would be prepared. I felt that promise to myself slowly unravel as I began falling for him. At this moment nothing else seemed to matter. It was him and I with a glorious task ahead of us to fulfill.

" Have you waited all this time for me" he asked pulling me away from my thoughts. It tooks me a while to answer as I contemplated to whether I should lie or not. Finally, I shook my head no flashing him my most sexual smirk. I hastily opened his trousers and immediately engulfed him moving up and down,pleasuring with my tongue and teeth, and slowing my pace only to move faster again. His hands ran lustfully up and down my body and tearing my shift from my body. As it fell to the floor, I felt the rush of cool air tease my breasts, causing me to gasp . He then dominates me controlling depth and speed thus pushing himself and I to the very limit.

He then released his grip my hair and I slid on top of him. Positioning him to enter me I fell heavily onto him,moving my hips, harshly grinding myself against him. I was desperate to feel something ; to prove something to him but even to this day it was never clear what. I came hard, crying out loudly, my body shuddering from the orgasmic aftershock causing me to collapse onto his muscled chest.

In one swift and concise movement he had me on my back. Pulling me further down the bed so that my legs dangled off the side , and bracing his arm against the bed frame he began thrusting into me wildly. His dark eyes lock on mine, eyes that can look through your soul . My hands reach up to his chest and savagely rip open his shirt causing buttons to fly off and skitter on the floor. His animalistic thrusts continued as I explored the plains of his chest marveling at its splendor ; It was as if it was chiseled out of fine marble. I knew that he was close when his pace quickened to an unfathomable speed causing me to moan and clasp my legs over his hips. He came causing him to admit a satisfied groan as he stayed there for a moment drinking in the image of my body under his. I felt the all too familiar warm wave inside of me , and I cupped his neck pulling him down to me so his lips met mine. The kiss was a soft and tender one that sent shivers down my spine.

He finally moved away to lie next to me. I look into his eyes with my dark, knowing, and seductive ones . The suggestion was headed as he kissed me again, gentle as the last until his lips completely claimed mine. With tongue seeking entrance, I obliged and we spent what seemed like hours probing and searching, rediscovering and experimenting, loving and pleasing . The same scenario seemed to play over and over again until I was nearly passed out from exhaustion landing in that strange place between awake and asleep.

" We have plenty of time my love" he murmured stroking my hair. I murmured something incoherent back and snuggled against his arm. Slowly I plunged into the depths of sleep.

The blood was everywhere. It was a customary sight for a witch to see, but it is much different when it is your own . I was looking down upon a horrifying scene that left me unable to look away. I saw myself , cheeks bright red in contrast to my face which was ghostly white. I was tangled in a mess of bloody sheets with my pillow stained with sweat and tears.

" Let me see her" I kept saying over and over in many different tones of voice from one moment pleading to the next screaming all in a matter of minutes.

" Shes perfect!" I said to him " Can't I at least hold..." The last thing I remember is him shaking his head no before I jerked awake suddenly to the pale blue of the early morning sky seeping through my window. My baby. I buried my face in a pillow and began to weep. Never has a nightmare felt so real or stirred this amount of emotion within like a blanket being slowly pulled from my body his arms around me vanished. Sleep came to claim me once again.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next update should be fairly soon! So as always Rate/Comment/Follow/ Favorite and all that jazz!**

**Also im open to suggestion if there is something you think might work well in this story! Then let me know!**

**Thank You :D**

**- DaringDauntless**


	5. Chapter 2:Discovered

**This chapter is relatively short but necessary . The general mood of this chapter is slightly frantic mainly because its Bony's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy anyway! **

I reawaken unable to breathe. It felt as if someone was piling stone after stone onto my ribs. I gasped weakly trying to compose myself as the room began to spin. I managed to get out of bed only to crash to the floor. Black blotches began to form at the corners of my vision slowly closing in until there was darkness.

My eyes blink open to Mother Malkin above me. " What happened girl! what in the devil happened " she looked into my eyes and everything was understood. She was the smartest woman I knew. I began to cry then, I cried shamefully ,and I had never done it in front of anyone.

She knelt down then wiping my tears with her hand. " Im going to fix this" she said stroking my hair. I could see the plans formulating in her mind. It would all hopefully be for the best. Soon the sun had finally disappeared behind the hills and I was bathed in the darkness. An all too familiar hand took mine caressing my hand with his thumb.

His demeanor was somehow different tonight as he seemed more determined. " The contracts time is running out" he said as he hastily pulled my leg over his hip. Interlocking our fingers and quickly moving his mouth over mine. we kissed feverishly as he clumsily removed my shift. At some point I was slammed onto my back hazy from the impact I helplessly watched as he had his way with me . I moaned, instinctively moving my legs to be further apart as I looked into his eyes. It was there he made promises in the darkness he would never keep.

" I will be there throughout all of this" I then believed him. He pushed a glass to my lips and I drank without question. Immediately I began to feel sedated and I was coaxed into sleep once again. There was no doubt in my mind he had taken me rougher and more that I would have allowed. I awoke the next morning with fresh bruises and bites that had drawn a significant amount of blood. He had taken advantage of me for the last time. I was no longer young or naive, but I was still very much a fool. This would not happen again.

**So the next few chapters are going to be when she is pregnant with Alice. I am also thinking of her having a run-in with John Gregory during that time. I am open to any ideas that you think might improve the story. I apologize in advance if it takes me a little longer to upload the next few chapters. In order to write them I have a lot of research to do. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! So as always Rate/Comment/Follow/ Favorite and all that jazz!**

**Thank You :D**

**- DaringDauntless**


	6. Chapter 3:He Knows

**I am so sorry that it has taken me literally forever to update! I've been extremely busy lately but without further ado here is the next installment of the story. Updates will be a lot more frequent now as well.**

**3 months later...**

I never wanted to be a mother. It was entirely too much responsibility and I found myself obsessing over things that never bothered me before. I didn't want my child to end up like me. I sat up and lifted myself out of bed. I hadn't accepted the changes to my body at all. My abdomen which was usually flat was swollen causing my frocks to fit awkwardly. My breasts ached and this was only the beginning. The physical pain was dull compared to the emotional turmoil I felt. Arthur had not shown since the night it was conceived and I had struggled to not become attached to the baby. It. My baby. These thoughts caused me to stay in bed most days but today I wanted to go and get some fresh air.

Pulling on my clothes had become a real chore. That black one doesn't fit anymore and I sighed it was my favorite frock afterall. I began to realize that I would never be able to enjoy anything until it was no longer inside me. Then it would have to grow up and by then I would be too old to enjoy anything. I at one time thought I was sexy and I missed my tiny waist and not too wide I felt unattractive and useless.

" I am going out" I announced. Mother Malkin sighed and looked me up and down.

" Fine. I suppose you can go" she said. " Go to market and get a needle and thread will you" she added. I nodded and made my way to above the fireplace where we kept our money in a wine bottle. I shook it until two guineas fell into my palm. I made my way towards the door grabbing our shopping basket on the way. " Take your sister with you." I sighed and gestured to her to come.

We descended the green hills leading to town. The pre summer breeze caused me to smile, I missed being outdoors. My cloak made me look as if I wasn't pregnant and it made me too happy. We all decided that nobody will know the child was mine. I looked over to my sister who was walking beside me she would be a better mother anyway. I smiled sadly to myself. It was for the best she was benevolent and I knew I had my dark tendencies. My baby would be good and kind and all the things I wish I was.

" How are you feeling?" she asked smiling.

" Fine" I replied shortly. I watched as her smile faded soon it turns into a look of pure terror. "What..what is it!" I say as I turn to see John Gregory the spook returning from his winter home. " That's all?" I ask chuckling. I do not fear him or spooks in general and still don't to this very day.

" You know the things they do to us Bony. I have a right to fear being put in a pit!" She said frantically, panic setting into her features.

" Only ones who get caught. Besides you yourself have done nothing wrong" I say cooly. I wished I could say the same for myself. " If it bothers you go home" I say a little too harshly.

" She'll kill me if I go home without you."

" She'll forgive you" I say. I make my way into the square scanning the vendors stands. My sister stayed ten to fifteen paces behind me. It amused me that even while with child I was faster than her. When I found the stand I was looking for I quickly got what I came for. Paying the woman behind the counter I turned only to run into someone. " Excuse me" I say not at all in a polite way. My eyes wander up into a pair of striking green ones. I was face to face with John Gregory himself. I knew I had to act fearful like the common folk do it was a sure way to tell a witch if they aren't afraid of a spook.

" Sorry" he said.

" Its quite alright" I say trying to step past him. I feel his hand close around my arm. " Please let me pass" I say calmly.

" Lovely to see you again Bony" He said calmly. I managed to shake my arm out of his grip and began to walk away. I only got a few paces away before I dipped into an alley way. Big mistake. He came from behind and his hands landed where I feared they would. My stomach. We stayed that way for longer that I would have cared for. He let me go and turned me to face him.

" Whose is it?"

" Why would I tell you." I spat.

" Its the only thing that's keeping me from taking you with me" He said anger creeping into his voice.

" I wouldn't go otherwise" I laughed.

" Don't be foolish girl" he said warning.

" Why do you care" I said cautiously. _Oh no! He knows! What does he know! _Inside I began to panic but I dared not let it show.

" I'm deciding if you and your child are a threat to the country" He said. His sense of duty sickened me but I knew he was cutting me a break. I realized he knew nothing. He had his suspicions and I was happy to confirm them.

" Its Tusk's" I blurted.

" Go home girl" He said disgusted. He needn't say it twice. I fled the alleyway as quick as my body allowed and my eyes frantically searched the crowd of people for my sister. Once I spotted her I closed the distance between us in seconds and grabbed her arm.

" We need to go home now!" I said trying to steady my breathing.

" Oh my! Is the baby coming!" She said eyes wide.

" No!" I snapped. My eyes dared her to ask anymore questions. She nodded. It made me feel ashamed that my own sister fears me. During the walk back to the cottage we said nothing. Once we were home my sister disappeared into the loft. Tusk was outside splitting wood and I was left with my grandmother.

" What's wrong" she said. The woman knew me all too well.

" Nothing" I replied " I got what you asked for."

" Never mind that" She said. I began to take off my cloak. " Something happened" she said.

" Nothing did" I replied harder than I should have. I placed my cloak on the old chair and lowered myself into the seat across from her.

" I am no longer a child!" I shrieked eyes filling with tears. Mood swings were becoming common place for me but I was actually upset this time.

" I didn't say that you were" She said calmly. I broke and began to sob into my hands.

" He knows!" I said choking on my words. " John Gregory knows I'm with child" I cry shaking as I do so. I hear her chair slide out and her walking over to me. She strokes my hair for a second then takes a fist full and harshly pulling my head from my hands.

" Look at me!" She shouts and slowly I do. Her hand hits my cheek in a stinging slap. " You foolish little slut!" she spat. " What did you tell him"

" He asked me whose it was and I said it was Tusk's" I swallowed hard and looked into her pale blue eyes.

" Good girl" she said as she wiped the tears from my cheeks with her thumb. " His soft spot for women and children saved you today" she said.

" That will be his downfall. He won't dare speak of this " I say. The aura in the room became darker with my words she felt it too.

" One day" she said as she stroked my hair " You will be more powerful than I" A great compliment she had given me but it was one I did not want. I never wanted to be malevolent, I feel a witch has a right to choose just as any common folk can choose to be good or bad. Its someones upbringing that shapes them to be who they are. My baby would have better than I ever had.

" You need rest" She said. I nodded and stood way to quickly causing nausea to set it. I placed my hand on my stomach and took a few deep breaths. " That,s right" she said encouragingly. " You're alright." I nodded and made my way to my bedroom. I was both emotionally and physically exhausted.

**Thanks so much for bearing with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I promise updates will be more frequent now. Next chapter will be her at 6 months and her getting a long awaited visit from Arthur ;).**

**So comment/review/follow N' All That Jazz!**

**- DaringDauntless xoxo**


	7. Chapter 4:I Love Him

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Special Thanks to GoldenWhiteRose be sure to check out her Bony Lizzie Fanfictions as well! Once again I am truly sorry exams at University have really gotten out of hand lately. I really love this chapter. Ive had it written for a while now and just made the finishing touches today. So, I hope you feel the same and that It was worth the wait.**

**3 months later...**

The sun was sinking over the grassy hills causing the golden light of the sun to fade all too quickly. The wooden bucket again slipped from my grasp. " Damn it" I growled under my breath as I began to draw the bucket up again from the stone well. Over the past three months I could do almost nothing for myself. It didn't matter if I was capable or not due to the fact my grandmother and my sister insisted on doing everything for me. I knew I couldn't go back to the cottage and ask for help because they would only say "we told you so." I hated being wrong. I was never wrong.

Suddenly, strong hands wrapped around my midsection casing my thin fingers to once again allow the bucket to slip from my grasp. I stood there for a moment listening to the bucket splash into the waters below. " Aye whats the idea here!" I said as he whirled me around to face him. I dared not meet Arthur's eyes because I knew my anger would fade. I was in love with him.

" Come now" he said taking my face in his hands and tilting my chin up so our eyes were level. " Let me see that pretty face." I smiled shyly and I felt my cheeks become hot.

" Could you help me" I say ashamed staring down at my pointed shoes.

" They make you work like this!" he said in disbelief and outrage as he quickly pulled up two buckets full.. _Did he actually feel bad for me?_ I was a smart girl and I now knew how I could get exactly what I wanted from him. I nodded and showed him my red and rope burned hands. He was livid I could see it in his dark eyes like a flame was lit behind them.

" You haven't turned up In a long while" I say cautiously not knowing what kind of response this would evoke from him.

" I know, and I am truly regretful" he replied. Perhaps at the time I over thought his choice of words, and I concluded he could never say "sorry," To this day I am still correct with this assumption, except that one time.

"Mother Malkin makes me do all the housework." I was an amazing liar. " They treat me awful." _That one was partially true_. " Without you here to protect me..." I was silenced with his lips over mine. He pulled away for only a few seconds before he kissed me again. The kiss told me more that words could ever tell. He missed me and this time I was certain of it. He pulled back slowly leaving our foreheads together.

" I'll stay with you tonight." he murmured.

" And tomorrow?"

" Shhh" he sighed stroking my hair. " One night at a time." I nodded sadly. I knew this was the way it should be but I couldn't stop my heart from wanting more. Many nights I would lie awake dreaming about what it would be like if we were just normal people. We would have farm house with a picket fence. During the days he would work the fields whilst I cook and clean and care for the children. We would make lots of children. Maybe some would learn to read and write and become something more like a doctor or a lawyer. I would be so proud. At night Artur and I would be warm despite the fact it would snow everyday. Us together every day and night would be magical. Such things cannot be.

" Come along then" he said picking up the buckets of water. I nodded and followed obediently back to the house. He walked through the front door without any hesitation and set the water down on the table. My grandmother, sister, and Tusk started. " I should hope Bony will never have to do this again" he said coldly.

" We told her not to" Mother Malkin defended. " She wanted to do it on her.."

" Enough excuses woman!" Arthur snapped cutting her off. " I hope you are aware that her and my childs safety should be your number one priority!" My sister opened her mouth as if she were about to say something. " I didn't think you would be foolish enough to argue with the fiend himself." He pulled me behind him gently. I couldn't tell if this was an act of possessiveness or love. " I promise you If Bony was not in our presence all three of you would never see the light of day again." His voice was low and dangerous.

" We are going to my bedroom Grandmother" I announce icily as my slim and cold hand entwined with his large and heated ones. We stayed this way until we were confronted with the ladder to the loft. I began to climb not thinking anything of it; as I did climb it everyday. His hands closed around my hips in fear that I might fall. Once safely inside the loft I slowly lowered myself down to sit at the edge of my bed. He sat down next to me slinging his arm over my petite shoulders.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when the child had given me a swift kick to the ribs. My face of discomfort must have been very noticeable because he then asked if I was alright.

" Im fine" I say " just kicked is all." His eyes lit up and a rare and genuine smile slipped onto his face.

" Really?" He put his left hand gently to my stomach thumb moving absently and carefully in and up and down motion. We locked eyes for a moment but he broke our gaze when he felt the baby kick once again. He chuckled a little and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

" Whats so funny?"

" Nothing" he replied. We stayed silent for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity and that time had stopped and waited just for us. " Bony."

" Yea?" I replied. I studied his expression carefully and I felt a lump rise in my throat. _This didn't look good._

" I care for you. I care for you way too much" he began. " I never felt this way towards any other woman before and over the centuries there must have been thousands. Im sure you do know that you are not the first in this situation with me or the last." I nodded tears coming to my eyes threatening to spill over. " Somehow every girl has fallen for me just like you have. I am not of this world Bony and even though I would love to stay with you forever I can't. I want you to be able to move on after but it seems none of you do. The truth is I ruined you and for that I am deeply...sorry." He finished and his eyes seemed glossy. _Was he about to cry?_ I quickly pulled that idea from my mind.

All I managed to say was " Its alright." With that he pulled me into a tight embrace which made me believe he would never let go.

" Its not!" he replied.

" We can make it alright..."

" See! None of you women ever listen!" I felt hurt that he said I was like all his other conquests. I knew I was foolish for trusting the word of the fiend. _Oh,but I love him. I really do. With all of my heart and soul. _A soul that will forever belong to him.

" It'll be okay if we live like there is a tomorrow" I say eyes glistening with tears.

" What?" he said taking the time to cradle my face in his hands once again.

" We dont have much time.. but lets make the most of it... It would be pointless to waste this." I say as I softly captured his lips with mine. That night we spoke for what seemed to be forever. I must have fought dearly to keep awake for fear I would miss this beautiful moment. There in my room that evening no problems or worries existed It was only him and I. At some point I lost my battle with sleep as I always do.

The next morning I awoke to an empty place beside me. A bittersweet feeling rushed over me because I was certain he would be back as soon as the sun disappeared. Although, deep down inside I knew one morning he would be gone never to return.

**Hello Again and I hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter is relatively short but I think It counted for a lot. The next few chapters will be about Alice and obviously there will be a lot more Arthur/Bony action. Thanks again for everything! The Holidays****are coming soon so I definitely will have time to write. **

**Happy Thanksgiving (to those who celebrate it) btw :)**

**~~ So Review/Follow/Favorite n' all that jazz!**

**DaringDauntless xoxo**


	8. Chapter 5:Hey Baby Girl

**I ran into some major writers block with this chapter! To top that finals week has been killing me, but without further ado here is the next chapter. Warning this chapter gets a little graphic when it comes to the birth scene ( if you read up to this point I think you will be okay). Its also the first time I wrote about something of this nature? I think that's all for now so enjoy!**

**3 months later...**

" Do you suppose its a boy or girl" my sister asked beaming.

" I don't know hopefully its what you want" I say bitterly. After all, it didn't really matter it wasn't going to be my child. Even though I would bring him or her into this world, I would never be a mother. I often thought about the things I missed. A small being hugging your hip who would love you no matter what. I wondered how it would feel to be called " Mama","Mam","Mother". Unfortunately, I would never feel that feeling.

"Sister I..." She continued as if she could hear my thoughts.

" Please just don't" I say inaudibly my voice cracking with sorrow. The emotions were the worst part of pregnancy. It went from a blinding hot rage to a dark and hollow feeling and all the uncomfortable ones in between in a matter of minutes.

" I was going to let you name it" she says pausing as if she was thinking about something or regretting she had said it. " I am going to make you name it." she said decidedly. I smile courteously not wanting to leave the kind gesture unnoticed and promptly shift my gaze to outside watching night birds fly in front of the shimmering summer moon. " So what are they?" she asked in her chipper sing-song voice. _She was always happy then__. _

" If it was a boy I suppose I would name it Arthur" I say surely. " If it is a boy..you could name it after your husband. No man wants to raise another man's offspring as his own. I know the circumstances are different here but I think human nature remains the same"

" Bony" she said softly clearly touched but my sudden outburst of kindness. " You really dont have to. You have given me so much already. I dont know what your reasons are for giving me this child but I promise I will raise it the best I can. I would never be a mother if you..." she said tears welling up in her eyes. My sister found out at a young age she would never be able to bear children. She wanted a family more than anything. She knew what she wanted to do in life , and it made me jealous. Here I am at age twenty-five almost near my expiration date with nothing established. I had no plans for the future.

" I want to." I say assuringly pushing all other thoughts aside.

" If its a girl?" she asked desperately trying to change the subject. I couldn't blame her. I smiled then probably the most genuine smile I had given in years._ If I had a girl. What would she look like? Hopefully more like her father. No, the both of us. No just me with his eyes! I always hated my light green ones. _

" Alice." I say firmly. My sister raised a dark eyebrow then nodded. _Alice! It's a beautiful name! Her name is one that a normal girl might have! Unlike mine. So, when she goes out to town she won't have to say her name is Elizabeth like me. Or use another facade because she will be allowed to be herself. She would maybe even find a normal and good moraled boy to love her._ " Its a pretty name ain't it?" I say suddenly.

" Yeah, I suppose so" she said obviously not too fond of it and then giving a half smile and yawning slightly. " You should rest" she said standing from her position next to me on the bed. I nodded and blew out the candle. I waited until she left and closed the door softly behind her before I shifted into a comfortable position. I plunged into a light and restless sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************** The next morning the sun had returned and the sky's dark indigo color faded into a light crystal blue. I laid in my bed reading a book on herbs and their magical and healing properties. I lazily flicked through the sepia colored pages with one hand only scanning the text. I knew I was intelligent, smart in both ways. I knew my way of the streets as well as knowing how to read and write. I didn't need someone like John Gregory to tell me I was smart and misusing my gifts.

Suddenly the baby kicked, it no longer startled me like it used to. I shrugged it off and continued to read and a minute later I felt the same sensation in my abdomen.

" Easy" I say as I spread my hand out and lay it protectively over the spot of contact. This continued for a few more minutes. " Excited are we?" I chuckle. Then, it began to be painful. My eyebrows creased together as I grit my teeth and let out a small sound. _This can't be happening now! Not right now , Please not now!_ It ceased for a minute like the intense quiet before a storm. The next jab to the ribs caused me to bury my face in the mattress and yelp. I wasn't about to call my grandmother and sister yet. It was early day time,and judging by the sun it was high noon. I had a long time before Arthur would even be able to be present. I needed him there.

All thoughts of waiting stopped as I felt something warm gush between my legs. Fearing the worst I lifted the covers from my heavily pregnant frame to discover in horror that my water broke. " Mother!" I yelled. I waited through the intense constricting sensations ravaging my abdomen for at least ten minutes and was left with no response. " Mother Malkin!...Grandmother?...Sister!" A intense feeling of panic set in. I was going to have my baby alone without experienced hands or its father, and that thought played over and over in my head terrifying me each time. For once in my life I was certain of what I didn't want.

" Bony?" my sister said peeking through the door frame. " Is it...time?"

" Yes." I said breathlessly then proceeded to bite my lip. My face was already flushed and I felt my shift sticking to my back.

" It had to be today" Mother Malkin grumbled. " We run our errands today girl! What would have happened if your sister didn't hear you as we were leaving?" My eyes scanned the room met Tusk's he stood there with wide and confused eyes . " Don't just stand there!" She screeched. " Get water you stupid boy!" she said slapping him with her apron. He left quickly without another word. _Somewhere I heard them say that this was supposed to be a magical time in a womans life. _I was now almost certain that they had lied.

" I'll go get some extra blankets" stated my sister who didn't seem to feel well. She looked as if she were about to faint. As quickly as Tusk left, she scurried like a frightened animal from the room.

" Alright my dear" Mother Malkin said almost matter-of-factly as she rolled up her sleeves. "It'll be a long night for you I'm afraid" she said shaking her head.I whimpered as a response and buried my face into my pillow. Soon I heard two buckets of water plunk onto the floor and Tusk's heavy footsteps in and out of the room. Not long after a water soaked rag was moving up and down my exposed back. I listened to their advice and slowed my breathing. Time passed so quickly, by the time they coaxed me to lie on my back the sun was driving slowly down to meet the earth.

I was sweating then. My sister pressed a cup of water to my lips and I only managed to take a small sip. The cool water dribbled down my throat causing me to cough weakening my breathing momentarily. I layed my head back against my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to relax ,focusing on the cool cloth dabbing at my forehead. I felt someones hands at my knees, slowly pulling my legs apart . I instinctively shot up in a panic.

" Shhh...calm down." The older woman said. " I want to see how far along you are is all." A few moments passed in quiet , then I heard her groan in frustration. I tried to sit up and see for myself but she held me firmly to the mattress.

" What! What is it? Whats wrong!" I said with the fear and distress evident in my voice.

" Nothing..I just expected you to be farther than you are." she replied trying to keep her voice smooth and pale eyes down. " You're alright " she said reassuringly patting my right knee in a feeble attempt to comfort me. My insides felt like they were being torn apart. I screamed then for the first time during this whole ordeal with my hands automatically rising to clutch my swollen belly. With most of my energy gone I fell back onto the mattress with my tears dripping into my raven hair. More hours seemed to pass in an instant and I felt myself fall into a nearly dreamlike felt like I only closed my eyes for a minute, but when I reopened them night had fallen and the room was bathed in candle light.

As I regained my senses I felt a hand much larger than any woman's was clasping mine. I turned my head to see Arthur intently watching the two women work. He then turned to face me and was pleasantly surprised to see me awake. The wooden chair he sat in at my bedside make a dragging wood-on-wood noise as he slid himself closer to me.

" Love?" he said voice wavering ever so slightly. I nodded. My mouth felt too dry to speak. His free hand slid beneath my head and into my hair as he leaned in and kissed me. Releasing his lips from mine he gently lifted the cup of water to my lips. I drank a few large sips then pushed it away. " Good girl" he said kissing my cheek, forehead, and eyes,

Our beautiful small moment was interrupted as the voice belonging to my grandmother said " she's bleeding." Arthur's face changed drastically from a look of love to worry in only a quick moment. " She is only halfway through" she continued " I'm going to have to..."

" No!" Arthur said angrily as if he already knew her plans. " That's the one sure way to kill a woman!" My eyes widened and I began to prepare myself for the worst.

" I have done this many times" she first I didnt understand what they were even argueing about. Soon I came to a realization what they were speaking of. _Those women, her victims, they weren't meant to survive_. I began to quiver and a horrible feeling began to pass over me. I thought I trusted her.

" No!" I yelled hoarsely. I didn't want to die this way because to me nothing had yet been accomplished in my life. I wanted to meet my baby. _My baby. _It would be my single and best accomplishment. Mother Malkins voice jarred me back into reality.

" We have to try Bony!" She said angrily. I knew I was acting childish but fear makes people do crazy things. Fear causes bothers to sell-out brothers, families to feud against one another, and people to come to irrational decisions. This was for the best. It had to be.

" Name one woman and child that survived by your hand!" I said way too harshly at her.

" You and your mother" she said quietly._ She didn't survive the second time._ I began to cry once again and started nodding yes over and over again. If it was what had to be done, then so be it. " Alright " she said gently. "Get the supplies from the kitchen" she told my sister softly as she ripped a piece of sheet into a small strip and wadded it up in her deft hands.

"Have her bite on this" she said half handing and tossing it to Arthur. He looked to me unsure. It couldn't have been possible this had never happened to him before in all of the centuries of his existence. Perhaps the difference was that he cared for me. Bearing that in mind I nodded and before he passed the rag to me he kissed me gently. I spread a pained smile across his lips as he pulled away. Wasting no time, I bit down hard on the rag as hard as I could.

In a little while I heard the clinking of metal and the rustling of other objects. " Block her view" she instructed him. " Whatever you do just keep her calm" she said. I felt something cold and metal on my lower stomach. Without warning my body immediately tensed up. This was happening whether I liked it or not.

" Its okay..." he said calmly. I shook my head no and started to sob uncontrollably. " Bony...Bony...hey.. look at me..." I felt it then slicing into my flesh. I screamed into the rag producing a pained and muffled sound. I began to feel dizzy ,weak, and numbness crept over my entire body. " You are strong! Come on! Don't you close your eyes!" Arthur yelled with that same fire in his eyes I always loved.

" I love you" he whispered to me. A hour later the pale blue light began to creep through the window. Finally my muted cries were met by much louder ones of a child. I let the saliva and tear soaked rag fall from between my lips. For the first time in hours I allowed myself to lie down completely. Emotionally and physically I was exhausted.

" It's a girl." he murmured to me kissing my forehead which had loose strands of hair stuck to it. I was probably a sight for sore eyes but he didn't seem to mind. I smiled weakly and gave in to my urge to sleep. I now had two reasons to wake up.

**Well there it is! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Im sorry If it got too graphic! Next chapter will be more about baby Alice and how the Arthur/Bony relationship will grow and develop over the little time they have left together.**

**Ps: Your reviews really do keep me going! After I published the first few chapters I didn't really know If I wanted to continue the story. Thanks to all who read and also reviewed I am back on the saddle and ready to write! Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose, Whoopsfeelingz, Kittygirl320, Elisa, and Ayako Liddell!**

**~~ So review/follow/favorite n' all that jazz!**

**DaringDauntless xoxo**


End file.
